1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting display apparatuses display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) and attract public attention due to outstanding brightness and color purity.
Conventional organic light emitting display apparatuses have high-density integrated circuits integrated with driving circuits which generate and apply scan signals and data signals to pixels. The high-density integrated circuits are manufactured and connected to array substrates, on which pixels are arranged, by using a tape automated bounding (TAB) method. However, organic light emitting display apparatuses to which driving circuits and pixel-array substrates are connected by using the TAB method need a plurality of leads for connecting pixel-array substrates and driving circuits. This process may cause difficulties in manufacturing processes and may deteriorate reliability and yields of organic light emitting display apparatuses. Since costs of high-density integrated circuits are generally expensive and thus, costs of organic light emitting display apparatuses may be increased.
To overcome such limitations, chip-on-glass (COG) or system-on-panel (SOP) technologies are used for organic light emitting display apparatuses. These technologies implemented by directly bonding pads of the integrated circuits or integrating driving circuits on pixel-circuit array substrates on which pixel circuits are arranged. As described above, since COG or SOP types of organic light emitting display apparatuses eliminate additional processes for connecting driving circuits and pixel-circuit array substrates through another device such as flexible printed circuit board, reliability and yields of products may be increased. However, it is difficult to test arrays in the panel.